Emma Frost Vs Greed
With carbon on the outside and some serious mental anomalies on the inside, it's no wonder these two anti-heroes meet in battle! Intro Wiz: The world is made up of many materials and elements, but the one most important to us is carbon, the element of life. Boomstick: And because it can be the hardest substance known to man, coat your body with it and it can be the element of death too. Wiz: But these two combatants utilize much more than hard skin to their advantage in battle. Emma Frost, the White Queen. Boomstick: And Greed, the Rogue Homunculus. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our Job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle Emma Frost Wiz: For billions of years, life on this planet, and possibly other planets, has been in a constant state of evolution. With fluctuating environments, there is no perfect form; every species adapts to new surroundings, where the fittest survive and the weak do not. Boomstick: And it’s almost downright crazy that this unstoppable force is largely driven by your genetics occasionally taking a hiccup. Mutation, everybody! Wiz: While most mutations, or random changes to DNA sequences, are harmless and unnoticeable, every once in a while they can create massive ripples. If the mutation is beneficial enough to help the organism survive, then it will be passed down and perfected throughout the generations, with the recipients outclassing their brethren. Boomstick: The Marvel Universe, however, skipped a billion years and cut straight to the point where mutations can give you super powers. Sorry Wiz, but now that we’re in full fiction throttle, you may as well throw perfect science out the window. Wiz: Miss Emma Frost was born to a wealthy noble family in Boston, Massachusetts as one of four children, and it wasn’t long before she discovered that she had telepathic mutant powers. Because her parents and sisters were rather “cold”... Boomstick: Heh, frost Wiz: ...She didn’t disclose this information to them for a very long time. Turns out her sisters were mutants too, but that’s not important. Boomstick: If those parents have a 75% success ratio at producing superbabies, they should get it on waaaay more often, even if this is a super powered Cinderella story. Emma used these powers to screw with bullies at school, cheat on tests, and become a total cynical bitch. But she was smart enough to catch the attention of one of her teachers, and they eventually hooked up for some more "genetic fun". (Record scratch) Wiz: I don’t know what you could possibly be imagining, but Emma wasn’t pumping out more mutant children. The only reason we have this part in the script is to show why she ran away from home. Remember, her father disapproved and had her teacher fired? Boomstick: I wasn’t paying attention. Most of me was still staring at her thumbnail picture. Where’d she get her underwear? Wiz: Why are you even on this show? Boomstick: Trust me, I know about the important stuff. You’ll see later. Wiz: I dread. *sighs*. Using money extorted from her father, Emma enrolled in a prestigious university, where she learned about the existence of other mutants and just exactly what made her who she was. Her skills in business management, and of course her ability to read minds, gave her a live of success even without piggy-backing off of her father, and she came under the attention of some of the black market’s biggest players. After a rather violent encounter with another telepath, she was invited to join the underground criminal organization known as the Hellfire Club. Boomstick: Now I’ve learned from Raiden and Hercule that groups with these names generally lack in the demon department, but I wasn’t disappointed when a power struggle broke loose involving giant mutant-killing robots, and ended with Emma and her explosive best bud Sebastian Shaw taking over. Oh Emma, always goin’ from 100 to 0 and back real quick. Wiz: Using her newfound power, Emma became known as the White Queen, which may or may not relate to her choice in lingerie, and funded many of the club’s questionably illegal activities. This included running a mutant academy to rival that of the more well-known one led by her enemy, Professor X, and creating her own mutant team the Hellions to counter teams led by Cyclops and Storm. Boomstick: The X-Men and the Hellfire club would engage each other in many, many clashes, some political, and some downright beating the shit out of each other. While her telepathic skills may have been enough to cause problems for many of the X-Men, she often met her match against Jean Gray or old chrome dome himself. Wiz: Ever the pacifist, Charle’s sympathised with Emma, and often convinced her, albeit temporarily, to aid the X-men in attacks on mutant kind. But after the murder of her Hellions, and eventually her sister Adrienne, a grief-stricken Emma left the Hellfire club and became a permanent member of the team. Boomstick: She may be a teacher and a businesswoman, but Emma helps the team out with much more than training younger mutants. She’s a thorough badass in combat, and will not hesitate to take the cheap victory through a little bit of mind control. Wiz: Emma’s telepathic powers have grown to be among the strongest of all mutants; almost putting her at omega class. She can broadcast thoughts, mind read, alter and erase memories and fool people into seeing illusions. And yes, people, plural. Frost is capable of rendering an entire office building of people oblivious to a giant monster right outside, and convincing them to leave in an orderly fashion. Boomstick: She can also use this to make her and her teammates supposedly invisible, allowing for stealth missions that don’t require special tactical suits. Great thing she doesn’t wear one, because I like what she’s rocking now! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: She can trigger seizures in the brain, occupy someone else's mind, project on the astral plane and even shoot psionic lightning bolts! Wiz: An attribute more commonly associated with telekinetic fighters. Although she is not aware of the ability, Emma has shown to be able to levitate small objects in her sleep, which adds to her already impressive mental arsenal. She is strong enough to overpower other telepaths like Rachel Summers and Nate Gray with almost zero effort. And she knows exactly what dirty thoughts Boomstick is having about her right now. Boomstick: What’s better than one awesome mutation? Two, dammit! Following a chemical explosion, Emma gained the power to turn into a walking, talking diamond. No, it’s not ice. Frost was a misleading last name. It’s jewelry. Wiz: And the hardest natural substance on the planet. Without any cost to agility or flexibility, Emma’s physical strength and durability increases exponentially, enough to take on fighters with superhuman strength and send them flying with a single blow. She’s able to effortlessly lift cars, or bear the brunt of small buildings. She also becomes nearly indestructible. Boomstick: Name an object that can hit a bitch, and she’s probably tanked it. Bar stools, laser blasts, explosions, giant fists, speeding cars, frying pans, budget cuts, the whole roster. Even though physics can still take effect and send her flying after a huge hit, she just gets up without even a blink. Even against a blast that blew off her arm, she stood defiant to the gods of pain. And said blast had to be strong enough to crack Colossus and send him flying a city over. Wiz: As her entire body can become crystalline, Emma has no weaknesses that usually inhabit the human, er, mutant body. She doesn’t require food or water, won’t tire out, and becomes almost entirely heat resistant. But there are a multitude of reasons she doesn’t stay in this form for long, chief among them being that the reflective properties of diamond inhibit her telepathic powers. She can’t be subject to them either, though, so there’s that. Also, she... wait, what? This was unexpected. Boomstick: Told you! Wiz: I don't... oh, now I see Boomstick: That’s right, Emma’s wardrobe is also one of her best weapons when outside of diamond mode. By taking advantage of the sexual desires that plague most men, Emma can seduce many opponents into an easy victory. Hah! I told you I knew the important things! Wiz: Boomstick, that fact was something everybody had probably already inferred. I was referring to her weakness to diamond itself. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Diamond does have fragile planes within its bonds, and is the only substance capable of scratching itself. If Emma is shot by a diamond bullet, her glass body could shatter, although her subconscious could linger on until her body was put back together. Boomstick: God Dammit. Sexiness aside, though, this lady is one you don’t mess around with. And ironically enough, because she’s sometimes a villain and sometimes a hero, everyone messes around with her eventually. And pays the price. (Emma is fondling a Russian general on his bed; both are laughing and getting kinky, but the camera angle shifts to reveal the general is playing on his own; Emma is actually sitting in a chair nearby drinking wine.) Emma: Pathetic. Greed Wiz: Lust. Envy. Gluttony. Sloth. Wrath. Pride. And Greed. Boomstick: These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little children. But Father accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction... philosopher’s stones! And thus, the homunculi were born! Wiz: Boomstick, that’s hardly accurate. And do you really think that a series as serious and violent as Fullmetal Alchemist should be compared to something as cute and funny as the Powerpuff Girls? (Footage of one of Ed and Al’s chibi comedy bits plays) Wiz: Point withdrawn Boomstick: The former Dwarf in the Flask wanted to become a perfect being, and he started out by removing the seven sins of man from his essence, creating seven super powered children to help him with his plans to stir up all the pots. Wiz: Except, not all of them were obedient. Being the living incarnation of Greed, the homunculus known as... well, Greed, set out on his own and lived among the criminal underworld. He desired everything; money, power, sex... Boomstick: And dope sunglasses! Wiz: And knew he could not obtain it all by working with his father. Away from the family for over one hundred years, the history of the world changed when Greed happened upon the Elric brothers. Boomstick: Even though as a homunculi, Greed can regenerate from all wounds and has a huge lifespan, he did not consider himself immortal, and coveted the secret to everlasting life, which he believed the brothers knew. Because what’s the point of having everything if you eventually won’t be alive to enjoy it all? Wiz: The resulting encounter didn’t go well for him; he was captured by his brother Wrath, dragged home and “killed” by his father for his insubordination. Though the essence of Greed survived and was absorbed back into Father, his physical body and memories were allegedly destroyed for good. Boomstick: No septuplet is complete when the seventh guy is dead, though, so not too long after, Father returned the incarnation of greed into a human host; a process which had only a one in twelve success ratio and required insane willpower and physical strength to survive. Who was the one was subjected to this torture? Ling Yao, prince of Xing. ''' Wiz: But he wasn’t the only prince. Desperate to win the emperor’s favour, and rights to succession, Ling travelled far and wide in search of secrets to immortality, hoping to gift them to his dying father. (Record scratch) '''Boomstick: Wait, what? Who the hell is dumb enough to think that allowing someone to live forever will benefit him after said person dies? Wiz: You’re overthinking it. But when Ling encountered the Elric brothers, his life was changed forever, as he was captured and brought before the man known as Father... (Another record scratch) Boomstick: We get it. Both wanted immortality, both had daddy issues, both had fateful meetings with the Elrics, Ling sacrificed his body to become the new greed, yada Yada.can we get to the skills and killing portion now? Learn me some science. Wiz: *sighs*. Each of the seven homunculi has a skillset that makes them incredibly dangerous to face. As they are powered by Philosopher’s stones, Homunculi possess superhuman strength, speed and stamina, as well as the ability to regenerate from all wounds. Greed was no exception. Boomstick: Before he had a hot dip and a race change, Greed’s healing factor was enough to regenerate severed limbs, and even his own damn head, mere seconds after they were blown to shit. Other homunculi were able to reform from being burned to ashes, being impaled, and even having their stone ripped out from their bodies; Greed would be no different. Wiz: But each homunculi also has its own unique attributes loosely attributed to their sin. Lust’s Ultimate Spear, capable of piercing any substance just like true Lust. Envy’s Ultimate Form, able to become anyone it desires because of its true jealousy of everyone. Sloth’s Ultimate Potential, because true sloth is wasted energy that could have been. Boomstick: Oh, I’M the one over thinking. Wiz: Greed’s ability is the Ultimate Shield; by using alchemy from his stone, he is able to rearrange the carbon molecules in his body to form on the outside on his skin like a suit of battle armour. As carbon is the strongest substance when structured right, this makes him invulnerable to all attacks and augments his already superhuman strength. Boomstick: And how does that relate to being greedy? Wiz: Well, carbon is the element of life, and if Greed wants everything life has to offer... Boomstick: Shut up! I didn’t come here for philosophy class! Wiz: How about some chemistry? Skilled alchemists who can identify the Graphene makeup of his shield are able to rearrange the carbon molecules into much weaker graphite; one of his biggest weaknesses. Greed himself can also do this, although its uses are limited. Boomstick: And as you can see when his graphite arm gets knocked off, it isn’t just the surface that’s pimped out. The entire interior of his arm transforms! Wiz: As philosopher’s stones bypass the rules of equivalent exchange, it isn’t too much of a stretch to suggest that Greed can change his entire body into carbon. Although he usually doesn’t like to cover up his face, when he activates his full body armour, he is about to go all out. Boomstick: And Ling himself brings a lot to the table. He’s incredibly acrobatic and skilled with a blade. He’s trained his senses to be able to detect the qi of others, and thus determine if they’re human or not. Why does this matter? Because Ling is still alive, bitches! Wiz: Ling’s incredible willpower allowed him to maintain his individuality among the thousands of human souls that make up Greed’s stone. The two struck a friendship after a bit of a rocky road, and can alternate between who’s in charge at will. Usually, they will have Greed in charge while in combat, with Ling providing tips from the peanut gallery, and Ling in charge when tracking or diplomacy is needed. Boomstick: Two experienced fighters piloting the same body is nothing to laugh at. Greed defeated entire platoons of soldiers and tanks single handily, survived a point blank rocket launcher, didn’t flinch when hit with a speeding truck, held his own against OPAF Wrath multiple times, and is an expert in stealth... until his cockiness gives his attack away. Wiz: That’s not his only weakness. Greed cannot activate his healing factor and Ultimate Shield at the same time, because both require the use of his internal philosopher’s stone. Opponents with far superior speed can land multiple lethal blows on a homunculus, using up their limited regeneration powers before they can hit back. Greed and Ling can argue amongst each other as well, sidetracking them from the fight at hand. And if the Philosopher’s stone is destroyed, then it’s an instant game over. Boomstick: Flashbacks of Greed’s former life and friends can also distract him and make him lose mental focus. And like any other man, he has a weakness for sexy ladies, but unlike any other man, he never tells a lie. Because as Greed, he wants all the truth in the world as well. Wiz: Awe, you’re getting philosophical. Boomstick: I learn from the best. And this badass learns from himself, as two brains are better than one. Highly adaptable and out for revenge, you do not want to come in between Greeling and his goals. Greed: “You want to bring back someone that you’ve lost. You might want money. Maybe you want women. Or, you might want to protect the world. These are all common things people want. Things that their hearts desire. Greed may not be good, but it’s not so bad either. You humans think greed is just for money and power! But everyone wants something they don’t have.” Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle! The sun is shining brightly over Central City; shots of its buildings are shown, civilians are going about their day, and Greeling is seen walking down the street. Suddenly, he is passed by Emma Frost, and does a double-take. Greed: Well well well, look at what we have here. Ling (Inside Greed): There’s something strange about that woman. Greed: Yeah, like how haven’t I already met her yet? (Greed runs over to talk to her) Excuse me, Miss... Emma: Beat it, or I’ll beat you instead. (Continues to walk away) Greed is a little taken aback, but snickers. Greed: Playing hard to get, are we? Ling: I’m getting a bad feeling about this. Put me in control, I want to test something. Greed: Please, you have the charisma of a raisin. (Runs after Emma).. I’m sorry, but you haven’t given me a fair chance. My name’s Greed, and I always get what I want. (tries to put his hand on her shoulder) Emma: (Smacks his hand away). Oh trust me, so do I. Unfortunately for you, I don’t want you. Greed: Oh, be a doll. You don’t know who you’re arguing with. Emma: And you don’t know who you’re hitting on. Emma changes her fist into diamond and throws a punch at Greed. Greed covers his palm in graphene and catches her fist. Emma raises an eyebrow, but isn't fazed too much. Greed laughs. Greed: Well, looks like we’re both full of surprises. Didn’t your father ever teach you manners? Emma: Like you’re one to be speaking about parents, Greed. Greed: What? H-how did you know...? Emma: Awe, you don’t like to fight ladies? How unfortunate; such hard skin and a soft, weak mind. Ling: Let me handle this! I’m positive she’s not human! Greed: (scoffs) I think I’ll make the exception here, Miss. Firstly, I want to know how you can execute the ultimate shield, and two, a diamond the size of you would be much easier to obtain if it was a little more... dead. Greed jumps back and covers his arm in Graphene. Emma removes her jacket and tosses it aside. FIGHT!!! The two run forward and Emma’s diamond fist collides with Greed’s, sending a powerful shockwave reverberating through the arena. Emma then swings a kick at Greed’s face, but he counters with his other arm and begins an assault with his claw-like fingers. Emma turns two diamond arms in front of her face and blocks all the blows while being forced back. She then does a backflip away from Greed and attempts another kick to the head; Greed just stands there, smirking, and has his head blown off by Emma’s diamond foot. Emma lands to the ground and scoffs, but red lightning surrounds his body and his head grows back; from nerve to muscle to flesh. As Greed laughs, Emma slowly backs away, changes back into her regular form, and puts her fingers to her forehead. Emma: I have no patience for games. Emma launches some psionic bolts at Greed, who uses his agility to dodge them all while running towards her. He lunges, but Emma rolls to the ground and sticks her foot into his abdomen to send him flying past her. Greed does a somersault to recover, and picks up a nearby car. With a yell, he throws it in Emma’s direction; Emma merely holds out her fist, changes it to diamond, and the car shatters on impact; while she slides backwards, she remains unharmed. She then snaps her fingers; the sound of shattering glass is heard, and Greed falls to the floor having a seizure. Emma: Too easy. She walks over to the fallen Greed, and is about to step on his face when he reaches up and grabs her leg. He lifts his face off the ground, and his features are less grimacing; Ling has taken control of the body. Ling: I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with both of us, which won’t be as easy as you think. Emma: Oh, you must be Ling. I was curious as to how I felt I was reading more than one mind. Who are the others? Ling: That’s none of your concern. I’ll ask you this! Ling throws a surprised Emma to the ground, stands up, and unsheathes his sabre. Ling: Your qi is different from a human’s, yet you’re no homunculus either. What are you? Why are you here? Emma: (giggles) That’s none of your concern. I assume that while your buddy Greed is recovering, you’ll decide to walk away? Greed (inside Ling’s body): Don’t do it! She’s acting a lot like my sister Lust. She can’t be trusted! Ling: I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave until I have some answers. Emma: Then it’s a funeral for all of you. Ling charges Emma with his sabre, but she effortlessly dodges each of his swings. Emma: I can read your every move. Emma then changes her hand into diamond, grabs Ling’s sword mid swing, and crushes it in her fist. A punch to the abdomen sends Ling flying down the road; he gets up panting and spits out blood. As he sees Emma running towards him, he makes a leap up into some nearby buildings and starts running on the rooftops. After ducking through Chimneys and down brick walls, Ling lands back on the ground and looks to see if Emma has followed him. Ling: I don’t know if we should be fighting her. Emma: Well, you’d do a better job at that than hiding, that’s for sure. Ling turns around and instantly gets punched in the face; being sent flying yet again. Ling: Dammit, she can read our thoughts! Greed: Let me back in control! You’re too weak to fight her; you need my shield! Ling: And you need my tracking. Her signature is different from a human’s, so I can keep up with her movements! The camera zooms over to Emma, who smirks. She then waves her hand, and disappears. Greed: What? Where’d she go? Ling: I... I don’t know! I can’t sense her! Emma suddenly reappears in front of Ling and prepares to kick him. Ling: Greed! Take over! Emma kicks Ling and sends him flying through a wall, creating a large cloud of dust. She walks over to the hole she created and gazes into it. She then gasps and tries to step back, but Greed, now back in control, leaps out of the cloud and smashes her to the ground. He changes both of his arms to graphene and throws a punch at Emma’s face; she catches his arm with her diamond arm, but he huffs, slams her into the wall twice and throws her away. Right as she recovers, she tries to jump over an approaching Greed, but he’s too fast and grabs her by the leg. Greed slams her to the ground and punches her stomach when she bounces back up and sends her rolling a few meters away. Greed: Even if you can read our thoughts, you can’t do anything about it if you can’t keep up. Emma: (standing up) I can certainly do something about it if you keep that big mouth of yours open. She waves her hands, and Greed is surrounded by a faint white light. Greed: What? I can’t move! Dammit woman! Emma runs up, changing her fists to diamond form, and Greed changes his abdomen to graphene. Frost launches a barrage of punches, which Greed is able to resist, but he can’t move or counterattack. After a while, Emma stops. Emma: Forget it; I’m on a schedule. Let’s just pretend this never happened. Emma snaps her fingers in front of Greed’s face, and he falls to his knees. Emma turns around and walks away. Greed: Huh, what? Woah, who is that? Ling (inside): what, you don’t remember her? Greed: No, I think I’d remember someone as hot as her. Ling: Listen Greed! She has powerful mental abilities; she must have erased your memory! But we’ve been trying to kill each other for the last couple minutes; she may be some form of homunculus! Greed: Are you sure? I don’t fight women, you know. Ling: She can transform into diamond. Greed: What?! GIMME! Emma, who heard the entire conversation, turns around and crosses her diamond arms in front of her face, but instead he body checks her, sending her stumbling backwards. Greed assaults her with Graphene arms and legs, and while Emma is able to block the attacks, she is still physically overpowered and being forced down the battlefield. Greed then grabs her, throws her up over a small house, runs up the house, grabs her face and jumps down, grinding her against the wall on the way down. Emma is lying on the ground heavily wounded; she can barely hold herself up. She senses Greed coming behind her, and tries to crawl away, but he picks her up and holds up one of her diamond arms. Greed: Interesting; it’s diamond all right. What’s the source of your alchemy? I’d make a lot of money off of these gems and whatever philosopher’s stone is powering you. Emma tries to resist, but Greed grips her throat tighter. Greed: I guess it’ll be easier for me to find out once you’re dead, and that means I’m going to have to start exhausting that stone now. Greed then throws Emma through multiple houses, knocking each of them down; a small fire starts. Greed: Such a shame to waste such a pretty face. Emma (inside Greed’s head): Is my face even prettier now? Emma rises out from the rubble, in full body diamond form. She begins to walk towards Greed. Greed: Now that’s more like it! Man, I wish I... He is interrupted when Emma uses her surprising speed to grip him by the throat. She then throws Greed through another row of buildings, mirroring what he just did to her. Greed slowly sits up in the rubble. Greed: What a woman! Emma walks over to the rubble, but Greed scampers out of the way and hides behind a burning pole. Emma walks right past him. Emma: come out, come out, wherever you are! Let’s have some fun! Greed: She can’t see us? I thought she could read our mind. Ling: It must be because she’s covered her skull in diamond. If it inhibits her telepathic powers, then that means... Greed: Oh ho ho, this is going to be good. Emma is still walking in the rubble, but is then ambushed from behind with a massive punch. She gets up and sees greed in his full body ultimate shield. Greed: You know, you can’t kill me, because I’ll just keep regenerating. And I thought I couldn’t kill you, because you’ve got a lot of tricks up your non-existent sleeves. But it appears if you want to match me in strength, then you have to say goodbye to your little mutant freak show. Emma, enraged, charges Greed. The two armored forms collide, but Greed comes out on top. He lands multiple hits on her with his claws and kicks her into a nearby stone pillar. Emma then gets up, picks up the pillar and smashes it down on Greed, but he stands still and the pillar simply breaks. Greed: We’re going to be going at this for a while, aren’t we? The two engage again; each time their fists connect, powerful shockwaves are created and a faint sound of cracking is heard. They continue to duel, with Greed having the edge, and eventually a close-up on each of their faces is shown as they yell and punch each other one last time. They stand still, their fists connected. The field goes silent, except for the sound of the flickering flames. And a large crack forms on Emma’s arm. Greed grabs her, lifts her up and squeezes her cracked arm again, causing it to slightly grow. Emma is forced to revert back into her normal form to prevent from shattering. Greed: Any last words? Emma: Yes; what’s the source of your power? Greed: My philosopher’s stone; it will keep regenerating my wounds and providing my shield until it’s all used up. Ling: What? Greed, why are you saying that? Emma: Thank you. Greed drops her and deactivates his ultimate shield. Ling: GREED WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Emma waves her hand, and Greed snaps his own neck. Red electricity is shown reforming it, but he punches his own face in as soon as he recovers. He continues to kill and reform himself at Emma’s command. Ling: GREED! NO! RESIST! Emma: Now let me see this stone of yours. Greed plunges his hands into his chest; spraying blood everywhere. Ling: NO! GREED, NO! Greed: I... I CAN’T! The camera zooms in on Emma’s eyes and Greed’s face as he screams in agony. The mental tug of war is overlapped with Greed and Ling struggling with all their might to resist Emma’s control. Inside Greed’s head, Ling is shown screaming, and then a bright flash is seen; Ling is now in charge of Greed’s body, and continues to try to resist her mind control. His hands exit his chest cavity, which now begins to close up. Ling: You... won’t... take... my...mind! Emma: Pathetic. She snaps her fingers; Ling’s hands shoot right back into his own chest and rip out his philosopher’s stone. As he falls to his knees with his eyes rolled back, Emma takes the stone from his bloodied hand and changes her fist to diamond. Greed (inside Ling): Well shit. Emma crushes the stone with one squeeze, causing Ling’s body to spurt blood from his mouth and wounds. He remains kneeled and silent. KO!!! Emma is shown commanding a large amount of state Alchemists to repair the damage done Greeling’s body fades away to ash Results Boomstick: Anime down! ANIME DOWN! Wiz: Emma’s mind had many ways to put Greed down, but the fight was still closer than one would expect. The thousands of souls that make up Greed’s mind would make mental attacks a little confusing for Emma at the start, as she has little to no experience fighting opponents like this. Boomstick: Ling and Greed are also much more proficient fighters than Emma, who rarely has to rely on anything other than a hard punch when things get physical. But Ling had no place in this battle; he was unable to use Greed’s ultimate shield, and Emma was completely capable of rendering herself invisible to his mind to negate his tracking. Wiz: Even Ling’s willpower wasn’t enough. Emma’s telepathy is so powerful, she was able to broadcast the thoughts of Cyclops to millions of mutants all across the Earth without any strain. She is able to mentally keep her soul alive without a physical body, and regularly duels omega level telepaths to a stalemate. Ling wasn’t even an obstacle. Boomstick: Each had mighty levels of durability, but the superior speed and power behind Greed’s attacks would force Emma into her diamond mode. And this is where things get nerdy. Wiz: Diamond is regarded as the hardest substance on the planet, and wouldn’t be scratched by Greed’s graphene claws. On the flipside, graphene is in fact much stronger and more durable than diamond, regarding topics such as load bearing and melting points. This leads to many different possibilities on how collisions between the two would turn out. Boomstick: But thankfully the solution was much simpler than we anticipated it. Emma’s diamond form has shattered before, but it takes a tremendous amount of force that Greed can’t hope to match. Don’t believe me? Remember when I said she tanked giant fists earlier? Those fists belonged to the one and only World War Hulk. She didn't come close to winning the battle, but she didn't get a scratch on her! The blast that took out her arm had to come from a miniature celestial!. Wiz: Each combatant could go for extended periods of time in their armour without tiring out, but the combination between Greed’s loud mouth and Emma’s revealing clothing... Boomstick: Hah! Told you that was important! Wiz:... would get the no-nonsense mutant plenty of opportunities to deactivate her diamond and take control of Greed’s brain. Emma’s diamond body suppresses telepathy because of its adamantine lustre, or its erratic reflection of light. Graphene, on the other hand, does not have this property. As a matter of fact, graphene is becoming more and more common in commercial industries because of its excellent light-transmitting features. It offers no changes to light particles and thus no defense against telepathy. Emma’s telepathy may not be able to penetrate Magneto’s helmet, but that’s because it was specially designed by the man himself to ward people like her off. The dude is a master of magnetism, and telepathy operates a great deal on the electromagnetic spectrum. Graphene’s electric conductor properties would offer no protection whatsoever. Boomstick: It would take some time for Emma to get a read on the shit inside Greed’s head and find an opening to finish him off, but there was no way for Greed to put her down before she got her chance. Wiz: Looks like the bond between Ling and Greed couldn’t hold up. Boomstick: To Greed, it was un-Emma-ginable that he would lose this fight. Wiz: Boomstick I already made the pun. (Record scratch) Boomstick: What? Wiz: Bonds. Broken. Ling and Greed are bonded. Diamond and Graphene are made from carbon bonds. Get it? Boomstick: You’re full of shit, Wiz. Wiz: What’s that record you keep scratching anyhow? (Gasps) MY GOLD-PLATED DESTROYER RECORD! Boomstick: I got all the KISS songs from iTunes, you don’t need that anymore. Wiz: I'm going to kill you! (Wiz is heard lunging at boomstick and tackling him to the ground. The sounds of glass shattering, furniture breaking, gunshots firing and police sirens wailing are heard all the way to the end of the credits.) Jocelyn the Intern: Uh, the winner is Emma Frost Do you agree with the results of Emma Frost vs Greed? No Yes The result was right, but the reasoning was not Next Time Jocelyn the Intern: Next time, on Death Battle! Multiple yellow blobs fly across the screen. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:MP999 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015